Flatline
Flatline is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred thirty-eighth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Money Mile district of Grimsborough. Plot Two days after a major earthquake struck Grimsborough, relief operations were still ongoing in Walton Square, where the epicenter was located. Gloria and the player went there to assist the relief team, but instead started a murder investigation when they found Dr Greg Gibbs with his throat slashed. Mid-investigation, an aftershock hit, nearly burying Australian volcanologist Ruby Armstrong under a pile of debris. Later, Rita fixed the police station's electrical wiring after a blackout hit. The team then found enough evidence to arrest plumber Richard Harding for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Richard said that Dr Gibbs had given him HIV by running his blood tests with an infected needle. When he had confronted him, he denied the accusations but later offered him free treatment. Greg also told Richard's wife about his disease, which led to their breakup. Wanting a revenge for ruining his life and family, Richard went to Greg after the earthquake and slashed his throat, hoping that the body would get lost in the rubble. Judge Powell sentenced Richard to 10 years in prison. Post-trial, Jones and the player helped Ruby forward her concerns regarding the earthquake-proofing of the Financial Center to the Crisis Center with the help of Roman Harris and Danny Gibbs. Meanwhile, Jasper Everett and the player found medicine in Dr Gibbs's office, which they sent to Martine for Amir's treatment for the head wound he got during the aftershock. Afterwards, Chief Parker told the team to go on high alert for criminal activity during the aftermath of the disaster. Summary Victim *'Dr Greg Gibbs' (found with his throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'Richard Harding' Suspects RHarrisConspiracyP.png|Roman Harris RHardingConspiracyP.png|Richard Harding CMastersConspiracyP.png|Celeste Masters RArmstrongConspiracyP.png|Ruby Armstrong DGibbsConspiracyP.png|Danny Gibbs Quasi-suspect(s) MMeunierConspiracyQPC233.png|Martine Meunier ADevaniConspiracyQ.png|Amir Devani Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes. *The killer uses FilterPix. *The killer wears a GritFit wristband. *The killer's initials are R.H. Crime Scenes WaltonSquare.jpg|Walton Square SquareStairs.jpg|Square Stairs VictimsOffice.jpg|Victim's Office KidsCorner.jpg|Kids' Corner ControlRoom.jpg|Control Room ComputerStation.jpg|Computer Station Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Walton Square. (Clues: Gold Watch Logo, Ripped Tie, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Dr Greg Gibbs) *Examine Watch Logo. (Result: Goldland Inc.; New Suspect: Roman Harris) *Check on Roman Harris. (Prerequisite: Goldland Inc. identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Prerequisite: Roman interrogated; Clues: Prescription Pad, Locked Pager) *Examine Prescription Pad. (Result: Scribbled Note; New Suspect: Richard Harding) *Talk to Richard Harding about the victim. (Prerequisite: Scribbled Note unraveled) *Examine Locked Pager. (Result: Unlocked Pager; New Suspect: Celeste Masters) *Find out why Celeste Masters messaged Dr Gibbs. (Prerequisite: Pager unlocked) *Examine Ripped Tie. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes electronic cigarettes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask what Ruby Armstrong is doing here. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Control Room) *Investigate Control Room. (Prerequisite: Ruby interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Phone) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim's Photo; New Suspect: Danny Gibbs) *Inform Danny Gibbs of his brother's murder. (Prerequisite: Victim's Photo restored; Profile updated: Danny smokes electronic cigarettes) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Cell Phone) *Analyze Cell Phone. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses FilterPix; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Kids' Corner) *Investigate Kids' Corner. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Clues: Toy Drawer, Morphine Container) *Examine Toy Drawer. (Result: Eviction Notice) *Examine Eviction Notice. (Result: R Harris) *Confront Roman Harris about the eviction notice. (Prerequisite: R Harris decoded; Profile updated: Roman is left-handed, smokes electronic cigarettes and uses FliterPix) *Examine Morphine Container. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (12:00:00) *Talk to Celeste about trying to steal morphine. (Prerequisite: Clear Liquid analyzed; Profile updated: Celeste is left-handed, smokes electronic cigarettes and uses FilterPix) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Computer Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Bag, Patient File, Framed Magazine) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Open Bag Diary) *Analyze Victim's Diary. (09:00:00) *Ask Danny Gibbs about being jealous of his brother. (Prerequisite: Victim's Diary analyzed) *Examine Patient File. (Result: Open File) *Question Richard about his medical treatment. (Prerequisite: Open File unraveled; Profile updated: Richard is left-handed, smokes electronic cigarettes and uses FilterPix) *Examine Framed Magazine. (Result: Red Dust) *Examine Red Dust. (Result: Volcanic Rock) *Find out why Ruby called the victim a liar. (Prerequisite: Volcanic Rock identified under microscope; Profile updated: Ruby uses FilterPix) *Investigate Square Stairs. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Device, Pile of Rubble) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Unknown Device) *Analyze Unknown Device. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a GritFit wristband) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hunting Knife; Attribute: The killer's initials are R.H.) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to On Shaky Ground (1/6). (No stars) On Shaky Ground (1/6) *Ask Martine to treat Amir's injury. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Prerequisite: Martine interrogated; Clue: Medicine Cabinet) *Examine Medicine Cabinet. (Result: Medicine) *Analyze Medicine. (06:00:00) *See how Amir is doing. (Prerequisite: Medicine analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Ruby about her seismic readings. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Walton Square. (Prerequisite: Ruby interrogated; Clue: Broken Scanner) *Examine Broken Scanner. (Result: Seismic Scanner) *Analyze Seismic Scanner. (09:00:00) *Seek out Roman Harris' advice. (Prerequisite: Seismic Scanner analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Control Room. (Prerequisite: Roman interrogated; Clue: Archive Box) *Examine Archive Box. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (06:00:00) *Talk to Danny Gibbs about the district foundations. (Prerequisite: Hard Drive analyzed; Reward: Disaster Victim) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the term "flatline", a synonym for "die", coming from the fact that a person's heart monitor would read a mere flat line if they die. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *A handful of fictional brands and products mentioned in the case are parodies of real-life brands or products: **FilterPix, a parody of Snapchat. **''Chyme Magazine'', a parody of the Time news magazine. **GritFit, a parody of Fitbit. **''The Y-Files'', a parody of The X-Files. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Money Mile